Still want to come along?
by Pennyflips
Summary: A one-shot on how a completely ordinary day changed when you saw the Doctor.


It was a completely ordinary day, nothing extraordinary about it, as you continued your circle around your living room, favorite book in hand. Seven steps to the window, a small glance out your window, and seven more steps to complete the circle, occasionally looking down to continue the paragraph you were reading. In the middle of your fourth, or was it your fifth, circuit, you pause longer than usual at the window. You see a man, in a long brown coat, and converse shoes standing next to an old blue Police Box. You pause, disbelieving, you look down, close your eyes, and shut them tightly, praying that when you look up, he'll still be there. You look back up, and he's there, gloriously there, you didn't imagine the man in the converses. He's fantastically real, and you're looking at him.

The man begins to walk away, back towards his favorite and oldest companion, that wonderful blue box. You drop your book, it falls open on the floor, but you don't even think to care for it, you're running for your life, a life away from the expected, and towards one of adventure, and the extraordinary. You manage to fumble your way down the stairs, tripping on the last one, and catch your self on the front door, before your throw it open. You run outside, crossing your front lawn, towards the faint outline of the police box. As it finally disappears from view, in desperation you choke out, "DOCTOR!", hoping against hope that he will hear you and come back. Come back and rescue you. Rescue you from a life that you didn't want. You stand on the sidewalk, staring at the place where the Police Box and the man in converses once stood. You close your eyes, praying that when you open them, he's there, waiting on you to join him.

You come back to reality, as the sun is going down. You refuse to count how many hours you've been standing on your sidewalk staring at the corner. You look up, your neighbor is standing in her doorway, one hand lazily holding her cigarette, the other pressing her phone to her ear. You hear her conspiratorially whisper "She's just been standing there, all day,", before you wave, and turn back to head inside. You walk up the stairs, back to your living room, seven steps to the book you had thrown on the floor, you pick up it up, and put your hand on the pages to smooth down the creases, but you stop, you stare out the now dark window, and walk seven steps to the couch, and set the book open on your lap. You decide to keep the creases, as a reminder for the day you saw The Doctor.

You carefully begin to close the book, when you feel something behind the page, you turn it and you see a key. A small key, a key that wasn't there before, one that was left behind by someone, as a reminder that he was really there. That you didn't imagine him. You get up and walk back to the window, aching to hear the whoosh of the TARDIS, the sound of what placed the key in your book, but you don't. You hold the key in your hand, squeeze your fist, and feel the teeth bite into the palm of your hand. You turn, and begin to walk towards your bedroom, making a note to call your doctor to see if there's something wrong in your head, something that would make you forget keys in books, imagine Police Boxes, a man in a long brown coat, and converse shoes, a disease that would make your dreams feel like reality.

That's when you hear it. At your lowest moment, that sound appears again. The whoosh of the TARDIS engines makes you smile, and your heart races as you turn back towards the window. A blue light, right where you first saw him, is glowing in the dark. You run the short distance towards the window, and throw it open. There it is, a Police Box in the dark. One that looks too small to comfortably hold one person, but is bigger on the inside. The door opens, and a head pops out, smiling as he finds you. "Still want to come along?"

* * *

This story is based off of this post on Tumblr, and it wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it down. Hope you enjoyed!

post/30223171194/doctorrobin-lakeor-mycroftsmindtardis


End file.
